


Frustrations

by prints_charming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV Bucky Barnes, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/pseuds/prints_charming
Summary: Bucky Barnes is definitely one to release his frustrations through aggression, there's no doubt about that. Unless there was another way to let go of all his pent up emotions.





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterByDayWhovianByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/gifts).



My feet feel so heavy. I can hear the distant echo of my boots hitting the tile as I walk, and it just adds to the weight of them. I'm tired, I'm angry, and I just need to get to my room as fast as possible. I need to be alone. 

 

The sounds of the elevator working is distant now as I open the door to my room. I step in and lean against the door, shutting it with a definite slam. I lean up to rub my temples, massaging them and letting out a low groan. My muscles are sore and my whole body feels like it's going to fall apart. I pull my shirt off over my head, holding it in my hands and examining the tears and cuts in the fabric, envisioning the mission from today and feeling my frustrations boil. 

 

"Fuck!!" 

 

I chuck the shirt to the ground as I push myself up off of the wall, running my hands through my hair. I can feel my face heat up and my body is aching to lash out. I want to release everything, to get it all out so I can just relax, but I know I shouldn't. I can still feel the cuts from the previous night, and I don't need those reopening. Taking care of them the first time was already a pain in my ass. 

 

I sigh as I drag my feet towards my bathroom. I stop at the door and remove my shoes and pants, stepping inside and shutting the door. A shower might be good now. Better than my other options at least. I walk over and turn the nozzle on, making sure it's hot enough to relax my muscles. I can feel the steam slowly starting to fill the bathroom, and I remove the rest of my clothes before stepping in and sliding the small glass door closed behind me. 

 

The water feels so good against my skin. Hot and constant and relaxing. I let my hair fall back under the stream and run my hands through it, making sure to get it all the way through to my scalp. I sigh as the water runs through it, releasing the tension in my forehead and sending small tingles down through the top of my spine. I twist my neck slowly to the right, letting the water hit the side of my neck and run over my shoulder. 

 

The hot water feels so good against my cool skin, but I still can't seem to drop all my anger. It's pent up in a ball, and although currently at bay, not even close to completely settling. But the relaxed state I've put myself in has my mind beginning to wander. 

 

_"So, you really don't jack off huh freezer boy?" Tony snarls from the side of Steve's motorcycle. I roll my eyes and huff, handing him the wrench._

 

_"No, not much. It wasn't something I ever had the need for. It was... secondary."_

 

_"Well we ALL got needs one way or the other," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Guess you were locked in the ice box too long to consider that."_

 

The moment was so brief, just another spat between Tony and I. But maybe this was a need of mine after all. I considered it for a moment and sighed, running my hands through my hair once more. 

 

I place my right hand at the middle of my chest, running it slowly down the center of my body and letting my head fall back into the water a bit. The gentle touch was such a contrast to what I was used to in battle- different but welcome. My hand reaches the top of my pelvis, slowing a bit until I reach the base of my dick. I can feel myself twitch as I slowly rap a hand around the base, stroking down with a loose grip. Slowly pumping my hand up and down the shaft, I roll my head to the right and let the water hit my chest. The blood starts to rush to the lower half of my body as my strokes become more consistent, and i shift in the shower slightly so my back is against the wall.

 

It feels surprisingly good, and I can already feel myself wanting to pick up the pace. I put a bit more pressure in my grip as the head of my penis starts to drip with precum. I twist my hand slightly as I reach the end of my shaft and my breath hitches. _Fuck that felt good._ I do it again and this time a moan rips through my throat unexpectedly. I bite down on my lower lip, letting it slowly escape from between my teeth while my strokes get faster. My left hand trails up towards my face, and I push my hair backwards which, to my surprise, sends an small wave of pleasure through my spine. So i leave my hand in my hair, slowly running it through as the other hand pumps my almost completely hard cock. 

 

And in one swift movement I almost lose myself. As I twist my wrist at the end of my stroke, my thumb runs over the swollen tip, causing my left hand to involuntary grasp at my locks in a shock of pleasure. 

 

"Oh fuck." I mutter, throwing my head back against the wall. There's nothing that I've ever felt more desperate for than an my impending orgasm. I can feel it beginning to bundle in my abdomen, and I want it so bad. 

 

I _need_ it. 

 

I pump my hand at the end of my shaft, changing the pressure I apply with every twist and pull. My left hand reaches into my hair and pulls, sending pleasure racing through my spine and forcing my hips to buck into my hand. I moan, shutting my eyes and pumping faster, chasing orgasm with reckless abandon. I feel myself getting closer, and as I swipe my thumb across the tip I can feel a shudder race all the way through my body to the ends of my toes. 

 

"Yes," I nearly whine, my hips thrust up into my hand again. 

 

"Ohh, yes." I moan a bit louder as I throw my head back against the wall, my right hand pumping my cock, desperate to release. 

 

"Fuck!!" Moans fly out of my mouth as my entire body feels like it shoots forward, and I have to brace myself against the shower door with my left hand, nearly shattering the glass. I bite down on my bottom lip as the cum shoots from the tip of my cock, my right hand forcing the orgasm to last as long as possible. I can hear my heart beating, my hand slowing as the orgasm subsides. My hips buck into my hand and I gasp, running my thumb over the sensitive head.

 

I stand there, trying to catch my breath. My entire body feels like it's throbbing with pleasure, and my softening dick sits in my hand. I try to straighten up and feel my thighs start to tremble, still recovering from the inner earthquake I'd just experienced. 

 

I rinse off, running my hands gently through my hair once more before shutting off the faucet. I step out of the shower and look into the mirror, the pink tint in my cheeks prominent. I chuckle to myself. 

 

_Not a bad outlet._

 

 


End file.
